deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Applejack vs Sandy Cheeks
Spongebob vs. My Little Pony, The southern calf from sweet apple acres vs the intelligent texan squirrel, Applejack vs Sandy Cheeks, who will win and who will die?. Interlude (cues https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I7w-_F_VgMY%7CDeath Battle Wiz and Boomstick (official theme from Screwattack Death Battle) Wiz: Pride, a feeling or deep pleasure or satisfaction derived from ones own acheivements, Boomstick:yeah and these furry little critters are full of it, Wiz: Applejack, the element of honesty Boomstick: and Sandy Cheeks, the weird astronaut squirrel who lives under the sea, he's Wiz and i'm Boomstick, Wiz: and it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Applejack bucks into death battle (cues https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IPpFQk8RvNk%7CYou're In My Head Like a Catchy Song Instrumental Cover) Wiz: In the begining there were two farming families in the land of Equestria, The Apples and The Pears, Boomstick: Let me guess, They did not like each other, Wiz: How did you know? Granny Apple: Come and get your apples, nothing sweeter than biting into a crisp apple on a beautiful fall day, Grand Pear: Unless of course you could bite into a juicy pear, Granny Apple: pfft Please pears are just what happens when you're no good at farming apples, Grand Pear: Pears are natures candy, apples are sour like the expression on your face right now, Wiz: They on like this for years up until two ponies met each other, Bright Mac and Pear Butter, Bright Mac: psst, i'm not supposed to talk to you, Pear Butter: I'm not supposed to talk to you either, Bright Mac: My mom says if you hold a buttercup under your chin, it makes your chin glow but it doesn't work on me see, Pear Butter: Does it work on me? Boomstick: ahh young love, let me guess their parents didn't approve, Wiz: how did you know? Grand Pear: No daughter of mine is gonna make goo-goo eyes at an apple, Wiz: so they had keep their relationship a secret, up until the day of their wedding, Boomstick: Yeah, it's kind of hard to miss a giant cermony like that, Wiz: On that day their families tried to seperate them but they stuck up for each other getting Pear Butter disowned from her family, Boomstick: Yeah well at least a new one with Bright Mac and the recently won over Granny Apple, Wiz: Pear Butter remained there after her family left, up until the day she and her husband died, Boomstick: Aww man that's beautiful it's like the redneck version of Romeo and Juliet, Hold me Wiz, Wiz: AHH GET OF ME! Boomstick: Well at least they had three kids before they died, Big Mac, Applebloom, Wiz: And the Element Of Honesty, Applejack, (cues https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gG2GEn6b4pA%7CThe Loyalest and Most Dependable) Wiz: When Applejack was just a filly she had dreams of the high life and so went to live with her parents in Manehattan, Boomstick: Pretty sure that's Manhattan old pal, Wiz: No see in My Little Pony places based on real cities are given horse-based puns E.G. Manhattan is Manehattan and Saudi Arabia is Saddle Arabia, Boomstick: Just when I thought a show called Freindship Is Magic could not get any cheesier, Wiz: After moving however she realised it was not all it was cracked up to be, she missed Sweet Apple Acres, she missed the wind blowing in her mane, she missed the big meals, she missed the hard work, Boomstick: Ah I know the feeling, Wiz: What you sit around all day drinking beer, Boomstick: And you're making seem like easy work, Wiz: uh whatever as she sat around in her room, she missed her family but had no idea how to contact them, Boomstick: No idea until she saw Rainbow Dash swoop in creating her first ever Sonic Rainboom, Wiz: As fast as her four legs could carry her, she ran as fast her four legs could carry her all the way home receiving her cutie mark in the process, Boomstick: Sure when she gets a symbol on her ass it's magic, when I do I'm an alcoholic, Wiz: You are, moving on, (cues https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hIPOeXQ793Q%7CMLP Fighting Is Magic Applejack stage theme) Wiz: Applejack is a devoted work-a-holic meaning she has some serious tools like her DIY kit, Boomstick: her Apple Family Camping Experience which she has no trouble carring, Wiz: her Granny's Applecore No Bite No More which protects from bugs and other small insects, Boomstick: Her Weed Cutter which cuts weeds made of MAGIC! Wiz: She has her lasso which she can use to lasso clouds, Boomstick: Wait what-''' Wiz: that may be a caviet considering at the time Discord was released and was causing havoc, but her most powerful weapon might just me her Element Of Harmony with which she can fire a beam powerful to disintergrate any enemy, '''Boomatick: Complete with highlights, Wiz: it is unknown whether or not she can use The Element Of Harmony on a regular basis but what is known is you do not want to be on the other side of that beam, Boomstick: Her next weapon is ... Wiz what's her next weapon? Wiz:Well actually her list of weapons is a rather short arsenal, but what she lacks in weapons she sure makes up for in feats, (cues https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qiebgcDjqw4%7CMLP:Equestria Girls - "Shake Things Up") Boomstick: Now we're talking she is strong enough to kick a tree so hard all the apples fall out, Wiz: She can outrun and later redirect a whole stampede, Boomstick: That's some real horse strength there she can survive an 8 foot fall 4 times after each other, Wiz: She can survive being at the centre of an avalanche, Boomstick: She can kick a pivot board so hard it breaks, Wiz: She can throw a hay barrel over 2 metres in the air, Boomstick: She can kick a football so hard it goes flying over clouds,' she can hold back Rainbow Dash whilst she's flying ' Wiz: To put things in perspective a flying Rainbow Dash can break the sound barrier meaning she must have to hold back equal to the force of 36793 lbs Boomstick: Fuck horse strength, that's super strength right there, and she not half bad in comparison to her, Wiz: Indeed she has managed to hold her own in competition against her, and only lost when Rainbow Dash started cheating and using her wings, Boomstick: so she's not as fast as Rainbow Dash, Wiz: She may be even faster as Pinkie Pie is faster than Rainbow Dash, and Applejack has managed to keep pace with a clone of Pinkie Pie, which moves just as fast as the original Pinkie, Boomstick: huh neat welp she has been able to push a 12lb rock hard enough to incipacitate a herd of Timber Wolves standing 0.35 metres away, Wiz: she has been able to cut a magically enchanted root at the source with her hooves, Boomstick: she managed to jump out of the crumbling tomb Ahui- Ahooee Wiz: Ahuizotyl, Boomstick: I had it, she can throw a pie 7.5 metres in the air, Wiz: She take down a tree twice her with a single kick, Boomstick: She's managed to save the cutie mark crusaders from a falling tower of hay, Wiz: She has managed to kick a bundle of hay 4 times her size into the air, Boomstick: She has been able to move out of the way of a falling statue standing about 9m tall, Wiz: She been able to save a pony from a crumbling stage, Boomstick: she can kick an apple mid-air so hard it breaks through a sign, Wiz: she can react fast enough to wrangle up three ponies requiring a reaction speed of 192 kph, Boomstick: You also pull anything over on this pony she's smart enough to outwit a khimera and conmen The World Famous Flim Flam Brothers on multiple occasions, Wiz: She has been able to carve through solid rock however she did need a help from a doctor of geology in Maud Pie, Boomstick: how can a pony get a degree? Wiz: It doesn't matter as this isn't her strongest feat, as she able to push back a boulder to do so would need the strenght of 800lbs, Boomstick: I refer you to my earlier statement about super strength (cues https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s5f-Q_sThy4%7CHeartland- Applejacks theme) Wiz: Applejack is unstoppable however she can very prideful to a fault this can often lead to her disregarding her calling of honesty, Boomstick: Such as when lied to her friends about winning at the rodeo despite the fact that she only came in second place, What an element of honesty! Wiz: She is also very competitive to a point where she will cheat to win at competitions, (cues The Loyalist And Most Dependable from 3:26) Boomstick: still I wouldn't get on the bad side of this pony, Wiz: indeed after her friend Twilight Sparkle's coronation she stayed on Sweet Apple Acres evantually taking over from Granny Apple, with the sure promise that once every moon she would visit Twilight in Canterlot as a member of the council, Boomstick: along side her future maybe-maybe not wife Rainbow Dash, One things for sure if you mess with this pony she will buck you up, Applejack: And that is what we call gettin her done. Sandy karate chops Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Spongebob Squarepants Vs My Little Pony' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hasbro vs Nickelodeon' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle